08 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-08 ; Comments *(k) There is about 4 minutes missing from this show, last minute or two of the final track, and almost all of one of the Tindersticks session tracks in the tape switchover between parts a and b - I did not get my doubledeck until 95/96 I think, and may have been out of the room when the first tape finished. But all the Tindersticks session tracks from this their first Peel session are on their BBC Sessions double CD from Universal, a nice collection. *(sb) The last 36 minutes of the second file are actually from 24 September 1993. Tim's Tracklisting recently available indicates that there were more than 4 minutes between the files. *(k) I may have taped this show because I think this was the weekend after IN SESSION TONIGHT was published, a few days after the over the top launch party at Maida Vale, at which Buzzcocks had played live from MV4 into the Jakki Brambles Show. So I was intensely focusssed on all session-based shows. Hope you like it. Sessions *Tindersticks #1 recorded 1993-04-27, repeat, originally broadcast 28 May 1993. Available on BBC Sessions double CD from Universal *FunDaMental #2 recorded 1993-04-06, repeat, originally broadcast 07 May 1993. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting File a 'begins *Ascension: Four (7" Single) Shock *Breed: Wonderful Blade (Album - Violet Sentimental) Clawfist *Dub Syndicate: unknown (free single with album) On-U Sound '& *Tindersticks: Her (session) *Puff Tube: Boys Of Summer (7") Rustic Rod *FunDaMental: Tribal Revolution (session) *Th'Faith Healers: Sparklingly Chime (album - Imaginary Friend) £''' *news edited out *Cosmic Baby: Spacetrack (quad album - Trance Europe Express) '''£ *Bear Quartet: Headacher (B side 7" single) Sticky *Joanna's House Of Glamour: Distant Sunday (7" single) Sticky *Nouvelle Generation: Mabouasa (album - Ze Pumper Pumper) &''' *Captain Beefheart: Pachuco Cadaver (album - Trout Mask Replica) *Tindersticks: Raindrops (session) *Prince Buster: Doctor Rodney () Fab '''& *Chris Hazelwood: My Friend Told Me () Turbulence *Horsey: Go Light (single) *FunDaMental: Front Line (session) &''' *Linus: Trivia (v/a 2x7" Some Hearts Paid To Lie) Wiiija Records ‎– WIJ 025 '''& *Blue: Measure (2x12" Four Of Seven) Sabres Of Paradise PT010 &''' *'''File a ends '''4:44 into above track *news *Lotus Eaters: Just Life (7" - Could Go On) Slow River Records ‎– SRR 71 @''' *Apache Indian: Movin' On § File b begins *Tindersticks: Drunk Tank (session) (last minute of track only) *Evergreen: Tomorrow Never Knows () ffrr £''' *Bleach: Action Time (album - Fast) Musidisc MU219 @''' *John Fahey (and Nancy Maclean): Lewisdale Blues (album - The Voice Of The Turtle) Takoma *Cosmonauts Hail Satan: Hellraiser () 4th Dimension £''' *Sone: David's Sling () Candyass *Wckr Spgt: Bastards ('Cream' 7") Shimpa '''$ *FunDaMental: Country Man (Session) £ & *Yoshimi: unknown () Ecstatic Peace $''' *Lightnin' Hopkins: New York Boogie (album - Sitting In With) Mainstream *Unsane: HLL (Album - Peel Sessions) *Tindersticks: Tie Dye (session) *Total Eclipse: Black Hole (v/a album - Trance Europe Express) Volume '''$ £ *news edited out *Erectus Monotone: unknown (this track cuts off) File b ends *Michael Rose: ? ( [ ]) Penthouse''' £''' *Th'Faith Healers: Heart Fog (album Imaginary Friend) Too Pure pure27''' £''' *Ivor Cutler: Life In A Scotch Sitting Room, Vol.2. Episode 13 (LP The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit ‎– SFPS 068''' £''' *Eat Static: Kothluwalawa (v/a album Feed Your Head) Planet Dog BARK 002''' $ # £''' *The Mono Men: Reset (album Shut The Fuck Up!) Estrus Records ES101''' § Tracks marked § are not yet available. Tracks marked '''@ available on File c Tracks marked $''' available on 'File d ' Tracks marked '''# available on File e Tracks marked £''' available on '''File f Thanks to Tim for the handwritten playlist. File ;Name *a) Peel 1993-10-08a *b) Peel 1993-10-08b *c) 1993-10-xx Peel October 1993 *d) 1993-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE195 *e) John Peel 09 Oct 1993 etc.mp3 *f) John Peel 08 Oct 1993.mp3 *g) John Peel 01 02 and 08 Oct 1993.mp3 ;Length *a) 01:31:14 *b) 01:27:27 (to 50:48) (File continues with section of 24 September 1993 *c) 01:32:25 (15:14-21:02) (15:14-17:26 unique) *d) 1:33:07 (1:11:50-1:26:52) (from 1:18:59 unique) *e) 1:35:30 (until 0:02:35) *f) 0:47:18 *g) 1:34:44 (1:06:43 on) (1:29:49-1:31:32 unique) ;Other *a,b) Shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to K. *d) Created from LE195 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1993 Lee Tape 195 *e,f,g) Many thanks to Tim ;Available * a) b) Not currently available online. Please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List. * d) Mooo * e) Mooo * f) Mooo * g) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Unknown Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Available online